etnicznafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Armie IMRSiD
Armia IMRSiD - armie wszystkich krajów członkowskich IMRSiD, powoływane w stanie zagrożenia. Najsłabsze regimenty pozostają w ojczyźnie, by ją bronić w razie nagłego ataku, a elitarne ruszają do boju z wrogiem. Każdy żołnierz przed dołączeniem do armii musi przejść specjalny trening. RMN, RON, Cesarstwo Wendów Husaria thumb|Przykład husarza Opancerzenie Szyszaki bywają przeróżne: zarówno z grzebieniem, jak i bez, czasem bogato zdobione oraz z przyczepionymi piórami. Ochronę twarzy stanowi tzw. nosal, który poza bitwą mocowany jest nad daszkiem hełmu. Naramienniki i obojczyk osłaniają przed zranieniem ramion i szyi, a ruchome skrzydełko - pachy. Przez środek napierśnika biegnie tzw. ość, której zadaniem jest wzmocnienie konstrukcji (grubość stali do 1 cm i zmniejsza się po bokach). W dolnej części napierśnika umocowane są ruchome folgi, ułatwiające wsiadanie na konia. W centrum napierśnika znajduje się krzyż kawaleryjski wykonany z mosiądzu. Napierśnik przepasany jest skórą z niedźwiedzia, lamparta, wilka lub tygrysa. Karwasze ochraniają przedramiona, a łapawice '''(nanitowane na skórę łuskowe płytki) dłoń. '''Skrzydła to elementy ozdobne przymocowane do siodła konia. Wykonane są z listewki, do której przyczepia się pióra drapieżnych ptaków. Straszą wrogie konie, a jeździec może dzięki nim latać na wierzchowcu. Uzbrojenie Szabla husarska prawie niczym nie różni się od zwykłej. jedyną różnicą jest wprowadzenie palucha, który osłania kciuk przed odcięciem podczas walki. Koncerz to wąski miecz o długości 1,5 m. Husarz jest wyposażony w dwa naładowane pistolety, wraz z amunicją. Znajdują się po obydwóch stronach siodła. Nadziak to rodzaj czekanu bojowego. Kopia długa na 6 metrów wykonana jest z drzewa osiki wydrążonego od ostrza, aż po kulę. Na końcu kopii znajduje się proporzec (3 x 0,5m). Jego celem jest płoszenie koni. Kordelas szlachecki to bogato zdobiony nóż o długości 30 cm, służący do dobijania przeciwnika. Wyposażenie Tok jest mocowany na rzemieniach siodła. Podczas szarży podtrzymuje kopię. W rapciach mocuje się szablę. Koń to najdroższy element wyposażenia husarza. Rumak szkolony jest, aby nie bał się proporców, wystrzałów oraz szarży na las pik. Sprzedaż takiego konia za granicę Rzeczpospolitej karana jest śmiercią.Na podstawie artykułu Skrzydlata Śmierć z Świat Wiedzy numer 1/2016 Piechota wybraniecka Opancerzenie Mundur '''koluru błękitnego jest jedyną ochroną piechoty. Uzbrojenie '''Rusznica to potężna strzelba, która cechuje się ogromną siłą ognia, lecz małą celnością i długim czasem przeładowania. Topór to broń obuchowo-sieczna, przeznaczona do niszczenia tarcz przeciwników oraz szybkiego zabicia przeciwnika jednym ciosem. Szabla piechoty polskiej charakteryzuje się otwartą rękojeścią, dużym krzyżowym jelcem i ciężką głownią o minimalnej krzywiźnie. Niektórzy żołnierze wyposażeni byli we włócznię służącą m.in. do obrony przed kawalerią. Wyposażenie Ołowiane kule '''najlepiej sprawdzają się do strzelania rusznicą. '''Torba z czarnym prochem służy do ładowania rusznicy; aby zwiększyć siłę strzału, należy wsypać więcej prochu, lecz trzeba uważać, aby nie rozsadził lufy. Imperium Osmańskie thumb|Przykład janczara Janczarzy Opancerzenie Janczarzy nie używają zbroi, ponieważ jak mawiają, wiara jest ich osłoną. Kaftan to męski ubiór o wschodnim pochodzeniu, sięgający do kolan lub krótszy, z długimi rękawami i zapinany z przodu. Portki '''są szerokie i długie, do pół cholew wiszące, koloru kierejowego. '''Wysoka czapka wykonana jest z białego filcu, jej zadanie to ochrona przed słońcem. Pas na żupanie rzemienny, mosiężnymi sztukami z przodu. Uzbrojenie Jatagan, czyli krótka szabla janczarska (70 cm). Cechuje ją charakterystyczny wzór: początkowo prosta, przechodziła w płaski półksiężyc, co pozwalało na lepsze cięcia. Kindżał (sztylet) to krótka broń obusieczna, bez jelca mocno zwężona u uchwytu. Kindżał był zazwyczaj prosty, rzadziej lekko zakrzywiony. Włócznia służyła do zabijania lub strącenia z konia kawalerzysty. Łuk '''to broń dystansowa pozwalająca na zabicie przeciwnika bez zagrożenia życia. '''Pistolet, czyli krótka broń palna,' '''zastąpił łuk. '''Janczarka' to''' lekka strzelba z długą lufą, charakteryzuje ją ciężka lufa ze stali damasceńskiej oraz duży kaliber. Wyposażona jest w zamek skałkowy i bagnet. Wyposażenie '''Ładowniczka '''służy do ładowania broni palnej. '''Pochwy '''służy do przechowywania broni białej. '''Pas jest przymocowany do janczarki. Służył do zawieszenia muszkietu.Na podstawie ryuuk.salon24.pl, historycy.org i wikipedia.org Rosja Kirasjerzy Opancerzenie Zbroja jest wykonana z dwóch części: ochraniającego pierś napierśnika i osłaniającego plecy naplecznika, połączonych ze sobą za pomocą rzemieni i klamr w pasie, po bokach i ramionach. Ten pancerz nazywa się kirysem. Pappenheimer '''służy do ochrony głowy. Wzorem dla tego hełmu jest husarski szyszak. Charakteryzuje się dzwonem modelowanym w sześć karbków zbiegających się na szczycie (gdzie znajdowało się kółko służące do zawieszenia hełmu), trójkątnymi policzkami o zaokrąglonych bokach z otworami słuchowymi i wyciętym daszkiem, przez który przechodzi nosal. '''Fartuch ma za zadanie ochraniać pachwiny oraz krocze. Taszki '''mocuje się do fartucha, by chronić uda. '''Buty z cholewami '''mają za zadanie chronić łydki. Uzbrojenie '''Pałasz to długa i szeroka broń obusieczna, posiadająca rękojeść szabli. Służy głównie do zadawania cięć. Szpada to broń biała przeznaczona jedynie do cięcia. Pistolety są używane jedynie na małą odległość. Ich zaletą jest mała waga oraz wymaganie tylko jednej ręki do strzelania. Kirasjerzy używają krótkich kawaleryjskich skałkówek. Skałkówka, w odróżnieniu od muszkietów, jest lżejsza i krótsza, co obniżało jej celność, ale zwiększało też mobilność strzelca. Wyposażenie Koń to zwierzę służące do jazdy. Otok to ozdobna skóra z czarnego, niedźwiedziego futra, leżąca na grzbiecie konia.Na podstawie wikipedia.org Prusy Pikinierzy Państwo Papieskie Gwardia Szwajcarska Opancerzenie Gwardia szwajcarska nosi kolorowe uniformy, których kolorystyka utrzymana jest w barwach rodu Medyceuszy: żółtym, granatowym i czerwonym. Gwardziści do ochrony głowy używają czarnego hełmu typu morion. Charakterystyczne cechy moriona to tzw. grzebień oraz kształt ronda: boki opadające, przód i tył – zadarte i spiczaste.. Pancerzyk był lekkim napierśnikiem zakładanym na uniform. Miał chronić klatkę piersiową. Uzbrojenie Halabarda '''to 2,5 metrowa dwuręczna broń drzewcowa. Swoją uniwersalność zawdzięcza nietypowemu połączeniu: topora, haku i włóczni, przez co mogła zadawać cięcia, pchnięcia, lub zrzucić jeźdźca z konia. '''Szpada służyła do obrony, na odległość, w której halabarda była bezużyteczna. Wyposażenie Pas '''służył do podtrzymania uniformu oraz przechowywania szpady. Hełmy halabardników zdobią '''pióropusze w kolorze czerwonym, natomiast moriony oficerów wieńczą pióra białe. Na podstawie krucjata.org.pl, wikipedia.org Japonia Samurajowie Opancerzenie Ō-yoroi to metalowa zbroja składająca się z wielu małych części: * Sode – naramienniki wykonane z lakierowanej skory lub metalowej płyty. Na niej mocuje się rzędy łusek związanych między sobą grubymi, jedwabnymi nićmi. * Hato o no ita – ochraniacz lewej pachy. Zwykle mniejszy od prawego i bogato zdobiony. * Kote – rękawice. * Do – ochraniacz tułowia. * Haidate – ochrona ud w postaci fartucha z materiału, którego dolna połowa pokryta jest płytkami. * Sume ate – ochraniacz kolan i goleni. * Kyahan – ochraniacz w kształcie łydki, łączy się z nagolennikami. * Tsurumaki – futrzane buty podbite jedwabiem. * Kusazuri – osłona dolnych partii ciała. * Sendan no ita – ochraniacz prawej pachy. * Nodowa – ochrona szyi i gardła w postaci płyty w kształcie litery U'' pokrytej drobnymi płytkami. '''Kabuto' to specyficzny hełm, którego celem była ochrona karku, głowy i czoła. W jego skład wchodzi: * Tehen – otwór na czubku hełmu. Służy do przeciągania włosów, które nie mieściły się pod hełmem. * Hachi – kopuła hełmu. Miała okrągły kształt i była ciężka. * Fukigaeshi – pozwala na zawieszanie shikoro. * Shikoro – do tylnej części hełmu przymocowano od trzech do siedmiu ruchomych płytek które miały na celu chronić kark. * Mabisashi – daszek do ochrony części twarzy i przed promieniami słońca. Uzbrojenie Katana to dwuręczny miecz obusieczny o długości powyżej 60 cm, jednosiecznej, o krzywej głowni i zaokrąglonym lub ściętym sztychu. Wakizashi to krótki miecz jednosieczny. Tachi '''to zamiennik katany. Jest on bardziej zakrzywiony od swojego odpowiednika oraz dzięki swojej budowie jest bronią jednoręczną. '''Tantō to 30 centymetrowy sztylet obusieczny, wykorzystywany do pchnięć, oraz sepuku. Yari '''to długa na 3-4 metry włócznia zakończona krótkim prostym ostrzem o trzech krawędziach. '''Yumi to tradycyjny łuk japoński stanowiący główną broń na odległość. Wyposażenie Kōgai to ozdobny szpikulec do spinania włosów, wyposażony w haczyk do czyszczenia uszu. Wari-kōgai 'to pałeczki do konsumpcji ryżu.Na podstawie iaido.gliwice.pl, wikipedia.org Anglia, Wielka Brytania Łucznicy Opancerzenie '''Przeszywanica '- gruby kaftan, wykonany z wielu zszytych ze sobą warstw tkaniny bądź skóry. 'Hełm '- łucznicy angielscy nosili modele kapilion, basinet i salada. 'Ochraniacz przedramienia '- osłaniał przegub przed uderzeniem zwalnianej cięciwy. '''Rękawica - specjalna rękawica zakładana na prawą rękę chroniła palce przed otarciami. Puklerz - mała tarcza służąca do ochrony w walce wręcz. Uzbrojenie Łuk długi - mierzył 2 metry. Wykonywano go z jednego kawałka drewna cisowego. Był największym atutem łuczników angielskich. Strzały - każdy z łuczników nosił ze sobą od 24 do 36 strzał w pęczkach po 12 sztuk. Paliki '- wykonane z drewna kolce wbijano przed pozycję strzelecką do ochrony przed kawalerią. '''Sztylet -' wykorzystywany do dobijania rycerzy zrzuconych z koni. 'Miecz '- służył do walki w zwarciu, większość łuczników go jednak nie nosiła.Na podstawie książki Wielkie Bitwy i Armie Czerwone kurtki Mundur Żołnierze nosili: wełniane bogato zdobione kurtki wykonane z wełny i barwione na kolor czerwony (narodowy kolor Anglików), czarne bądź białe (zależnie od pułku) wełniane getry oraz epolety na ramionach zdobione białymi frędzlami. Mundur przeplatały dwa pasy naramienne zdobione emblematem pułku na środku. Na jednym pasie noszono pochwę na bagnet, na drugim torbę z nabojami. Jako nakrycie głowy nosili czako najczęściej modelu belgijskiego zwanego także wellingtońskim. Uzbrojenie 'Muszkiet '- potężna broń o długim czasie przeładowania i małej celności, co negowano strzelając w trójszeregu salwami. Pomiędzy 1740, a 1830 r. korzystano z modelu ''Brown Bess ''wyposażonego w bagnet tulejowy. Wyposażenie Każdy piechur nosił '''plecak, zawierający cały jego ekwipunek, pozwalający zachować mu higienę osobistą i czystość munduru. Standardowo znajdowały się w nim: * Pędzel do golenia * Mydło z mydelniczką * Brzytwa * Teleskop * Sztućce * Dziennik * Szczotka do glansowania obuwia * Przybory do wędkowania * Hubka z krzesiwem * Menażka * Koc Torba na naboje '''- wykonana ze skóry, zawierała 60 pocisków. Bizancjum Katafrakci bizantyjscy Opancerzenie '''Hełm '''miał stożkowaty kształt. Często mocowano do niego osłony twarzy i szyi w postaci trzywarstwowej kolczugi odsłaniającej jedynie oczy. '''Zbroja katafraktów składała się z trzech części. W jej skład wchodziły: * Epilorikion - 'pikowany kaftan, w przeciwieństwie do zachodnich rycerzy stanowił wierzchnią warstwę zbroi. * '''Klibanion '- pancerz płytowy stanowiący znak rozpoznawczy katafraktów. * 'Kolczuga '- stanowiła spodnią warstwę zbroi. Uzbrojenie '''Kontos - lanca o długości 3,5 m, używana w szarży. Paramerion - krótki pałasz kawaleryjski o zakrzywionym, jednosiecznym ostrzu. Spatha - prosty obosieczny miecz. Buzdygan - ten rodzaj maczugi chętnie wykorzystywano, walcząc w zwarciu. Wyposażenie Koń był w pełni osłonięty zbroją, włącznie z pełnym naczółkiem na łbie. Kita - każdy rumak nosił buńczuk z końskiego włosia w kolorze swojego oddziału (tagmy)/ Przypisy Kategoria:Pulchny Niedźwiedź